Gasoline expanders are known in the art and have taken on many different conceptual approaches to provide heat to the fuel for expansion thereof, which heat is a by-product of the operation of the gasoline engine. Some systems involve the use of the exhaust gases from the engine to heat or vaporize the gasoline, but more common is utilization of the coolant liquid, utilized to cool the internal combustion engine, to expand the gasoline.